


Blue cloth

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Private time in the study





	Blue cloth

Bruce’s study tended to be quiet. Sometimes there was the roar of the fire and the crinkle of papers when Bruce was working but his study was usually quiet. Not music and certainly no talking. It was a soundproofed room that Bruce escaped to not as often as he should but often enough for the Batman when Bruce Wayne had things to do.

Even now the study was fairly quiet even with the two of them inside it. The fire was crackling nearby, Alfred had stoked it earlier and they were reaping the benefits in the room now. Even though that between the both of them there was enough heat to warm the rest of the manor.

He had come in to keep Bruce company and to tease him a little but somehow that had ended up with them locked in an embrace and Bruce being the one to tease him. Dick was not going to complain however. Bruce’s hand on him, both his hands on him slowly taking off his clothes as they kissed slowly but intensely was what they obviously needed.

Dick kept his hands buried in Bruce’s hair, Bruce would not run away but as he devoured Bruce’s lips and pressed against him intensely he honestly could not help himself. he shivered, moaned and groaned against Bruce’s lips with every press of Bruce’s fingers against his sensitive skin. Bruce was just cruel sometimes. He knew where to press where to knead, where to run and where to brush gently to coax the best reactions from Dick and to make his erection strain against his pants.

Strain until Bruce’s hands slipped to his zipper of course. Dick spread his legs as much as he was able before Bruce got impatient and dragged him properly into his lap. The chair gave a soft creak at their sudden movements but that was all that it did as Bruce took over the kiss for a bit his hand moving past Dick’s boxers to his leaking cock. Dick moved with Bruce’s hand, rolled his hips and pressed himself as close to Bruce as he could before he found their kiss broken, their harsh pants filling the room..

Bruce’s lips were red and slick from their kissing, his eyes so intense that all Dick could do was watch and need. The hand on his cock kept him shifting, kept him moving his hips so that he grinded where he sat in Bruce’s lap and he felt Bruce’s erection under him. That feeling only made him want more even as Bruce’s hand left from teasing Dick’s cock to scooping under his hips to lift Dick from Bruce’s lap.

They did not go that far. Bruce just lifted him to sit on the desk before he stepped between his spread legs and leaned down. Dick looped his arms around Bruce’s neck as the kiss resumed, he smiled into it when Bruce pulled his pants off. He sighed into it when Bruce’s hands slowly made their way up his legs and he moaned into the kiss and nipped Bruce’s lip when Bruce’s hands reached his cock.

Until he felt something soft that was certainly not Bruce’s hand over the head of his cock. He frowned in confusion even as he panted from the rhythm Bruce’s rough hands set. At his base and at his tip both hands created sensations that ran up his spine but the head of his cock felt different.

It took a bit to move away from the kiss and look down and he snorted at the handkerchief that covered the head of his cock before Bruce swept him back into a kiss once more. His precum had already seeped through the material from what he had seen and the way he leaked thanks to Bruce’s hands and his lips on his it was only going to get worse.

Bruce was so big and hard above him, the heat from his body kept Dick tense and ready. Their kiss could have sent him over the edge in time but he was grateful for the other stimulation too. The hands he admired so was on his cock. The hand by his base would slip lower and tease his balls, the right pressure and the right rhythm to make him squirm and gasp against Bruce. Make his groan and his cock throb in Bruce’s grip, spurt precum against the poor cloth that covered the head of his cock.

 He arched into Bruce’s grip and wished for more leverage to thrust his hips. The slow rocking that his position allowed him was not enough to make him cum as it was. He pulled back from Bruce’s kiss and smiled at the ceiling as Bruce’s lips trailed lower and lower. Down his jaw to press soft kisses there to further down his neck to press kisses and suck what would be interesting marks later all while Bruce’s hands drove him closer to the edge.

The softness of the cloth was actually edging him towards his finish. The cloth stuck to the head of his cock and Bruce kept twisting it. Every twist sent his hips jerking and kept gasps coming from his mouth before it was just moans that escaped. He could feel the words that Bruce whispered into his skin. Words and half sentences that Bruce found hard to say with volume but Dick felt them all the same.

He arced further as Bruce’s grip turned tighter and harsher. From his throat only harsh pants escaped. His hands tangled into Bruce’s short hair as his hips trembled. Bruce’s lips sucked harshly in the hollow of his throat and the cloth tightened so tightly that Dick groaned as his cock throbbed and he started to cum. His moan of relief came out hoarse and it wobbled as Bruce continued to pump his cock through every shudder and spurt slowing with the slowing of Dick’s breathing until his cock became too sensitive.

The cloth was slowly slid off and another sigh escaped him even as he watched Bruce pull away with amusement and ball the cloth up, produce a bag and tuck it away. He guessed that was a way to keep everything clean but it was not as if Dick was finished and Bruce had to be attended to as well. Their time in the study had only begun, his body was still hungry for Bruce.


End file.
